Relics of Requiem
by ScholarX
Summary: Shirou knew Rin shouldn't dabble with magical relics, a shard of the Holy Grail being no exception. Now stuck in a parallel universe, the two young Magus and their Servants must hunt down and find the holy shards before they fall into the wrong hands. With the aid of the young Campione Godou Kusanagi, they set across this new world, meeting new friends as well as powerful foes.
1. Crossing the Threshold

**March 15, 2015 - Sunday**

**Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night is property of Type-Moon. Campione! is owned by Jō Taketsuki and Shueisha.**

**Author's Note: So I recently finished playing Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Hollow Ataraxia. This gave me the idea to write this story and I'm going to try my best not mess a potentially good story. This story will take place after Fate/Hollow Ataraxia, with the Fate/HA ending and Episode 13 of Campione. This will not be the canon Campione universe after episode 13 since I haven't read much of the light novels. **

**Special thanks to xbluephantomx for BETA reading.**

* * *

_**"Relics of Requiem"**_

**Chapter 1: Crossing the Threshold**

* * *

"How much farther, Tohsaka?"

Rin Tohsaka shot an annoyed look over her shoulder. "I didn't ask you to come along you know. You came by your own free will."

Shirou Emiya sighed and gave her an equally annoyed look. "Yeah, but I figured you might need a hand."

The heir of the Tohsaka family turned away and continued down the forest path. "Why do you think I brought him along?" The air behind Rin shimmered as a man materialized into existence. Archer looked at Shirou with a smug expression. The white-haired Servant had been trailing behind Rin, since they'd set out, in his unmaterialized state. The two versions of Shirou Emiya exchanged cold looks before Archer broke his gaze and kept pace with his Master.

"Shirou."

Shirou looked to his side to see Saber standing next to him. Despite knowing her for well over a year, Shirou still couldn't help but marvel at the natural beauty his Servant possessed. The bright rays of afternoon sunlight highlighted the brilliance of her blonde hair, and her deep emerald green eyes showed years of experience as well as softness. Minus the heavy armor she wore, a stranger might have mistaken her for visiting foreigner from Europe or America. No one would've expected this young girl, who looked no more than sixteen, to be the famed King Arthur of legend.

"Something wrong, Saber?"

"No, it's just…," A worried frown formed on Saber's lips, "Do you think what Rin is doing is wise?" There was a worried tone in her voice. Despite technically being "enemies" in the last Holy Grail War, Saber and Rin were actually very close friends. They'd fought together, shopped together, and had girl talk together. It was natural for her to be worried.

The orange-haired Magus shrugged. "Tohsaka knows more about magic than I do. She said something magic related occurred in this part of the forest last night. If anyone is qualified to look into it, it's Rin." That wasn't completely true to be honest. While Rin was one of the only skilled Mages in Fuyuki City, Bazett was on a completely different level. Shirou wouldn't be surprised if they ended up running into her this deep in the forest. She claimed to have cut ties with the Mage's Association, though Shirou doubted her old habits would stop so quickly. "Just in case something comes up, I wanted you to be here with me."

A light blush rose in Saber's cheeks. "I'm just doing my duty as Servant," She sputtered.

"Shirou, your safety is just as important to me as Rin's. I would've come along even if you hadn't asked." The former King of England looked up at him with determined eyes.

"Thanks, Saber." Shirou smiled and his eyes locked with Saber's. The two stood silently gazing into each other's eyes til a loud yell broke the brief trance.

"Hey, you guys coming or not?! We'll leave you behind if you don't hurry up!"

"Alright alright, we're coming." He waved her off. "Let's hurry before we lose her."

"Yes." Saber's previous blush was gone, replaced by her normal sober face.

The hot afternoon sun was high in the sky by the time the group reached the end of the trail. The reason for their unexpected hike had to do with the incident that had occurred the previous night. What had start as a normal evening, or as normal as things could be in the Emiya household, quickly changed when the entire house had started shaking. Now earthquakes weren't uncommon in Japan and most didn't last for more than a few seconds. The thing that made the event noteworthy was the sudden feeling of strong magical energy that accompanied the tremor. As soon as the tremors stop, Rin and Shirou rushed outside just in time to see a bright light shining on top of the mountain outside Fuyuki. No sooner had it appeared, the light died; leaving the night still and quiet. Rin set out first thing that morning with Archer in toll.

"It's getting stronger," Rin stated scanning the the trees. Shirou could feel it too. He'd always been sensitive to magical energy that surrounded him, but even a non-mage could have sensed the strong waves flowing down the mountain side. It was thick and heavy like a gust of hot air. The farther up the mountain they went, the stronger it became.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" Shirou asked.

Rin shook her head. "It shouldn't be very hard to find. What ever caused that earthquake last night is pouring out large amounts of prana. All we have to do is keep following the prana waves it's giving off. The sooner the better. That last earthquake was small, but who knows if this thing will do if left alone."

"You think it could cause another earthquake?"

"Or worse. Rampant magical object tend to cause problems when they go off."

Shirou stopped in his tracks. The flashback of a scene from eleven years ago flashed in his mind. The roaring fires, the dark black smoke that filled the sky, and the cries of agony of the dying. Utter destruction that only left one survivor. Shirou knew only to well the horrors a corrupt object with unlimited power could cause. That's why he'd made a silent promise to never let something like that happen again.

"Rin..." Archer stepped in front of his Master and held out his arm; blocking her path. "We don't know what we'll run into farther up the trail. Allow me to go and scout ahead." He waited patiently, never taking his eyes off the mountain path. The seriousness in his eyes showed how grave the situation looked to him.

Tohsaka shrugged and nodded. "Just recon, Archer. Don't play hero or anything."

Archer smirked. "You now I never do that." Disappearing in a flash, Archer raced up the hill in bounding leaps.

The moment Archer was out of earshot, Shirou turned to Rin. "It might have been a good idea to have brought Sakura and Rider."

Rin narrowed her eyes in a questioning look. "Why?"

"Well Sakura's a Magus and Rider's a Servant. Besides, if thing turns out for the worst, extra help isn't something you turn down. Even Bazett or Caren would be helpful in that kind of situation."

"And then we'd have to deal with the Church or Mage's Association getting involved. No way I'm going to let that happen! If there's a powerful magical item of some kind up there, I going to handle!" Rin crossed her arms and stubbornly turned her head.

Shirou sighed. Typical Tohsaka pride. She could be described as greedy and cheap when it came to money, or super competitive when dealing with magecraft. Top of everything, no exceptions. It's a wonder she wasn't thrown out of the Clock Tower for causing a ruckus.

"Besides," Rin continued, "It's best that Sakura doesn't get involved with danger as much as possible. Her abilities are growing, but..." She paused, "I think she's still to soft natured to be on a battlefield. Even with Rider beside her, I'd still be worried about her."

And there was the big sister side of Rin. At times there was rivalry between the two sister, but that never stopped Rin from looking out for her younger sibling. After spending ten years apart, she wasn't going to lose Sakura again it seemed.

A breeze shook the tree branches above the trio a moment before Archer materialized back into existence. His face gave no emotion.

"Archer, what did you find?" Rin questioned.

Archer just sadly shook his head. "It's better if I just show you."

* * *

"...What is that?"

Right after Archer deliver the news, the group raced up the trail with Archer in the lead. After about a hundred meters, he lead them off the trail into a bright clearing. Only this wasn't a natural clearing. It looked light a fire had scorched away all brush and trees that had once be firmly planted there. The ground was burnt and blackened and white steam still rose from several spots. Inside this perfectly circle shaped clearing was crater. What was in the crater made Shirou's eyes widen.

"No way, that shouldn't be here..." Shirou didn't even have time to register what Rin was saying before she started running towards the center.

"Wait a second, Tohsaka." Shirou breathed a silent curse as took off after her. By the time he caught up with her, she'd already reached the crater.

"This isn't what I had expected," Rin mumbled to herself. She didn't even seemed aware of Shirou's presence. Her attention was fixed to the object no more than six feet from her. Floating about a foot off the ground, in the center of the crater, was a golden shard. The suspended shard remained motionless and silent, but every few seconds a powerful wave of prana was felt pulsing from it.

"Shirou." Saber walked up beside her Master, her eyes also glued to the golden fragment. "I recognize this prana. That is a piece of the-"

"Holy Grail." Rin finished. She took a step closer, "It should be impossible, but it seems the Holy Grail's power truly is unlimited. Even after it's destruction a piece remains." The way she was saying this so calmly was making Shirou uneasy.

The fact a piece of the Holy Grail still existed was impossible. After Saber destroyed it with her Noble Phantasm, not a trace of it should have remain. Then there was Angra Mainyu's time loop that restarted the Holy Grail War. But after he sacrificed himself, the corrupt grail was suppose to have finally vanished for good. Yet there was no mistaking the prana coming from this glowing fragment. It was the Holy Grail.

"I thought it would be easier to show you that try to explain." Archer stood observing the fragment from the side.

Shirou watched Rin for a long moment. The Tohsaka heir didn't appear to be listening when she reached out hand. The shard was now only a few inches from her fingertips.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing." Shirou grabbed her wrist before she could reach the shard. Rin glared at him before shaking free of his grip

"What's it look like? Obviously we can't just leave this shard alone. If it does start another natural disaster, someone else will come by and try and claim it. Do you really want this thing falling into the wrong hands?" Turning her back to Shirou before he could start an argument, Rin help out a hand on either side of the fragment. "Captum, caveam, continent." The Latin words ignite the prana contained in her body. Her hands began glowing with a faint greenish glow that surrounded the shard like a flame. "Exarmet, praesidium, laqueum." The green flame engulfed the piece like a burning ember. Rin slowly closed her hands around it.

"Looks like she knows what she's doing." For a moment, a feeling of relief washed over Shirou. What had he been worried about? The appearance of the Holy Grail shard had put his nerves on edge and reawaken past fears. Once Tohsaka contained the fragment, the threat of the Holy Grail would be lessened at least.

"It'll take a few more minutes before I'm able to properly contain it." Rin informed, never taking her attention from her task.

"You sure is safe?" Saber asked. She wasn't a magus, but she had enough experience with magic to know the danger it could pose.

"I have some knowledge of containing magical items, though I've never tried it on something this strong before. It would be crazy to try and capture the Holy Grail, but a piece of it shouldn't be to dif-." Rin stopped mid sentence, her eyes widening in surprise. "Hey what's going on!"

The panic in Rin's voice caught Shirou off guard. A second later, a surge of prana from the shard sent a shockwave that almost brought the teen to his knees. Looking up, he could she Rin's hands shaking as she tried to contain the prana surges. The green flame had turned white and was threatening to spills out of her. The surges were coming faster now, each one getting stronger and stronger. What had gone wrong?

"Rin!

"Shirou!"

Archer and Saber called out, but it was too late. The shard began glowing brighter and brighter with each prana spike. White light illuminated from it, engulfing both Masters and Servants; drowning out there yells.

* * *

_Report to History Compilation Committee_

_Subject: Falling Stars Phenomenon_

_Date: 6:00 hours March 15, 2015_

_In the early morning of March 15, 2015, mage associations across the world picked up magical signatures appearing all over the world. While unconfirmed, at least 13 unidentified objects giving off unmeasurable amounts of magical energy were spot falling from the sky._

_Out of the 13 known objects, two have been confirmed to have fallen in North America, two in South America, two in Africa, two in Europe, two in Australia, and three in Asia. Of the three that fell in Asia, two have landed on the Japanese islands._

_The exact landing location of the 13 objects (currently labeled as"Falling Stars") has not been confirmed besides there continental landing spots. Teams have sent to track the magical objects and decipher their nature._

_History Compilation Committee teams are currently investigating the areas that are believed to be the landing spots in Japan. At the moment, search has been fruitless. Upon landing, the magical energy from the "Falling Stars" ceased, leaving no way of tracking them to their location. It is unknown whether or not this means they were destroyed on impact or have been cloaked from the Committee's eyes._

_Report will be updated as more information comes to light_

_Sincerely, Inspector Yagami Hamaji of the History Compilation Committee_

* * *

"I thought you said you two weren't sharing a room."

Godou's sweat dripped and he nervously scratched his head, "We weren't I swear. She sneaks into the house while I'm asleep." Godou Kusanagi was currently receiving a heated glare from his sister. To his side, latched onto his arm, was an equally terrifying problem. This problem went by the name Erica Blandelli.

"Not need to be so cold Godou-kun." Erica squeezed his arm tighter. She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You know you love it when I share your bed."

It had been a week since Godou had ended the Prophecy of the Starless Night. With that done, he'd hope to get some peace once again. Sadly, peace wasn't easy for a Campione. Between Erica, his sister, and the other girls in his life, the Heretic Gods were the least of his worries at the moment.

A slight sigh escaped his mouth. For a brief moment, he blocked out his sister, Erica, and the rest of the world. He let his mind wander. It had been a normal morning so far. He woke up to find Erica naked in his bed, again. Shizuka was in a foul mood just like she always was when any of Godou's girl were around him. And he was running late for school. Yeah, it was normal day.

A normal morning, yet it wasn't. Something felt off to the young god-slayer. He just couldn't put his finger on it. From what he could tell, nothing was out of the ordinary and he had no plan for that to change. Yet, the strange feeling gnawed at him like a memory he couldn't quite remember.

"I have a strange feeling I'm going to find out what it means real soon."

Godou took a sip of coffee with his free arm. Fate wasn't going to be kind to him it seemed. Something was coming his way. He just didn't know what…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure how this well this first chapter was going to turn out. Hope it looks better from a reader's point of view then mine.**

**I read a couple Fate/Campione crossovers before writing this. Both the Campione and Nasuverse use many of the same elements. Both involved magic, old gods, and good characters. If I get anything wrong regarding either universe, it's because of my lack of knowledge. I'm still research while writing so please bare will me. I'll correct any mistakes as much as possible.**

**As for the power levels of the Campiones vs. magus and Servant, I'll explain more on that in the next chapter. I will tell you that Shirou and Rin's powers are higher up than most Magicians in the Campione verse. **

**Most of my future chapters will be between 3,000 to 5,000 words a chapter. I'm trying to make it a habit of writing 500 words a day so you'll get the chapters quicker. I have a bad streak of long delays with previous stories that I'm trying to correct starting now. Since the second season of Unlimited Blade Works is coming soon, I may try to update with each episode.**

**For those of you that a following my other stories, I've begun working on the next chapter of _Nova Rising. _I'll be writing 500 words a day for that fic until the chapter is finished. _Magic in the Soul_ and _A Certain Substitute Shinigami_ are in the brainstorm phase.**

**Please leave a review and follow/favorite if you like it. Later.**


	2. Into the Crowd

**March 24, 2015 - Tuesday**

**Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night is property of Type-Moon. Campione! is owned by Jō Taketsuki and Shueisha.**

**Special thanks to xbluephantomx for BETA reading**

* * *

**"Relics of Requiem"**

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

* * *

"Fufufu. You and your friends seem interesting."

A girl's voice filled Shirou's head. A playful voice that at the same time carried an air of wisdom. The melody of it caused Shirou to stir. He slowly shook his head before his eyes opened. His vision was blurry for a moment, taking a second or two for it to focus into image of a young girl. She stared back at him with a playful smile on her face. His head rested gently on her lap while she softly ran her fingers through his hair. It felt natural, almost as if he was resting on the lap of the mother he scarcely remembered. A warm feeling coursed through his whole body.

"Who…," Shirou's croaked as he spoke, "are you?"

"I am Pandora, the mother of the Campione. You are safe here, as is all your friends that have accompanied you."

"Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"A world that is not your own. You're a stranger here, but do not worry. The destiny of my children is heavily entwined with your own." She smiled and slowly stroked his hair. "Rest now. Your friends will soon awake and a whole new world will be open to you and them. However, the pieces that followed you will sow seeds of strife that make you many enemies. Some of my own children will fight to claim the pieces. Others you may come to find as friends and allies."

"Children?" He began to ask more, but the violet-haired girl placed a finger carefully to his lips, ending any chance of inquiring further answers.

"Rest young one. You are not one of my children, but you interest me none the less. I look forward to seeing you grow in your crucible." With one last warm smile, Pandora leaned and placed lightly placed her lips to Shirou's forehead. In soft voice she said, "Now wake..."

* * *

"I said wake up!"

"Yaaaah!" Shirou eyes shot open just as a Rin reared her leg back for another kick. He gripped his throbbing side and glared at her with a mixture of anger and surprise. "What the hell, Tohsaka?! Why'd you do that?!"

Rin crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "It was the only way I could get you up. It was either that or I could have let Archer try his idea. You should be grateful it's my idea that won." Behind Rin, Archer stood with his eyes closed and a restrained grin. His way probably involved Shirou with a torso full of arrows or worse.

"Shirou, are you hurt?" Saber was down on her knees with a worried expression on her face. Her eyes looked him up and down and she reached for where his hands held his side. She felt his ribs for any sign of fracture of broken bones. "I told Rin she shouldn't do it. I was worried she wouldn't restrain herself."

"It's fine, Saber. It doesn't feel like anything is broken, so no need to worry." To prove his point, he dropped his hands from his side and got to his feet. There was dull throbbing, but even that was starting to fade. Next he offered his hand and pulled Saber to her feet. Rin's violent tendencies weren't by any means new to Shirou. She'd decked him over the head more times than he could count, and her right hook had sent him landing on his back on occasion. If you didn't fear her magecraft, her physical attacks and temper would more than make up for it.

At that time, Shirou took a moment to get a look at his surroundings. It was nighttime. Judging from the seesaws, swings, and benches nearby, they were in what seemed like neighborhood park. Outside lamp lights lit up the cool night. Besides the two Masters and Servants, the park was deserted.

"Honestly." Rin clicked her tongue as she looked over the scene before her. "Just how bad can our luck get?"

"What do you mean?" Shirou questioned.

Archer spoke up, "She means we aren't in our world any more. That fragment of the Holy Grail spat us up in God knows what dimension." He said no more as he closed his eyes. With his narrowed eyebrows, he looked like was pondering the situation silently.

Shirou stood dumbfounded. "But that's impossible." What was this, a cheesy sci-fi anime? Wasn't dimension travelling only suppose to happen in those kind of things?

"Is it?" Rin gave Shirou an amused look. "The Holy Grail is one of the only known objects that is capable of True Magic. Even with the strongest of magecraft, opening up gateways to other dimensions is impossible. Only True Magic is able to perform such a miracle. If you're still not convinced, just remember what that violet-haired girl said."

The girl? A brief moment passed before something clicked into Shirou's memory. That's right, there was a girl in his dreams. Right before he woke up, she'd spoken with him. Had Rin seen her too?

"Wait, are you saying we all had the same dream?"

"We all did," Saber informed, "I believe she said her name was Pandora, mother of the Campione. What the means exactly, I am not sure."

Rin took her eyes off the surrounding park and focused them back to the group. "Whoever or whatever she is, isn't important at the moment. What's important is that we try to find out exactly where we are. Once we do that, then we can start looking into other things."

"What do you suggest we do?" Saber asked.

"First we need to establish a base of operations." She smiled with an air of superiority surrounding her. "If this is a parallel world like we believe, then finding a place to stay shouldn't be to difficult." She turned to her Servant. "Let's go, Archer. I have no plans to sleep on a park bench tonight." Without waiting for a reply, Rin turned on her heels and towards the park's exit. Archer let out a heavy sigh before quietly following suit.

Saber stood next to her Master in silence. She watch Rin's retreating form before speaking up. "I wonder how she's so calm. Most people would be shocked if they'd woken up in a different world. Even I'm not sure how I feel about the situation we've gotten ourselves into."

"You and me both. Either she's not nerves of steel or she's really good at putting on a mask and is really just freaking out on the inside." Both him and Saber couldn't help but chuckle at the the image of Rin having a melt down. The Miss Perfect of Fuyuki High is having a full blown panic attack. If it ever happened, it would be both terrifying and hilarious.

"But really," Shirou managed to collect himself enough to ask. "When you were with that Pandora girl, do you remember what she told you?" It was possible that she'd mentioned something to Saber she hadn't told Shirou. Pandora must be connected in some way to their arrival in this new world. Sure it was the Holy Grail that sent them here, but Pandora acted like she'd been expecting Shirou, almost as if she was welcoming him.

"I believe you know just as much as I do. She mentioned a new world and she acted as if she was pleased to see me. She also kept bring up the word "Campione" and pieces that would cause discord in this word."

"Campione. Yeah I remember her use that word too. She said she was the mother of the Campione. But I have no idea what a Campione is. As for the pieces she referred to too...you don't think she might be talking about the Holy Grail. If there was once piece, there may be others."

"It's worth bringing up to Rin."

Shirou nodded and looked back at Rin. She and Archer were waiting at the park gate, Rin tapping her foot impatiently.

They knew little to nothing about this world, yet Tohsaka was taking it so cool and calm. Shirou would never admit it out loud, but deep inside he felt more than a little worried. What if they never managed to return home or what were the foes Pandora had spoken of. She'd said that even some of her own children, the Campione, would hunt for the pieces. If the pieces were fragments of the Holy Grail, then that was more than enough reason to stop them, no matter who or what the Campione were.

Saber probably had similar feelings as well. She'd always been able to mask her emotions from others, but there were ways her Master could tell at times. Since arriving in this world, Saber had been tense. Tense was the best way to describe it. Every move she made was primed, ready to face an attacker at any moment. Given how much trouble the Grail had caused, she would also agree that it's pieces needed to be kept out of the wrong hands.

The young magi and their Servants left the park and went down the street that lead into what looked like the busier part of the city. By a stroke of luck, Archer managed to pick up a recent newspaper that had been left in the empty streets. The date was the same as it had been and their previous world, however the the location was rather surprising.

"Tokyo Times," Archer read the headliner out loud. "Well at least we know we're in Tokyo. Well, this world's Tokyo anyway."

"This must be the outer suburbs." Rin took the newspaper from Archer and flipped the page. Her read from top to bottom and turned the page again.

Saber asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Any ads about nearby motels or hotels. We need somewhere to stay after all. Every investigation team needs some place to operate from."

"And how exactly do you plan on paying for a place to sleep?" Shirou questioned. "I know you didn't have any money on you when we got sent here."

A cat like smile worked it's way across Rin's lips. "Oh, leave that up too me..."

* * *

The moment Shirou's head hit the pillow, he released a loud sigh of relief. Across the room, Saber sat on her bed. She was clearly pleased with her's, evident as she stretched her arms over her head and fell back to rest on her pillow.

The four person bedroom had all the necessary things for a comfortable everyday life. Each bed had a nightstand next to it, as well as a bookshelf with an assortment of different novels and magazines on each shelf. The only thing missing from the room was Archer. The white-haired Servant was currently station on the roof of boarding house they occupied. Rin had asked him to go there to scout the area and look for any signs of trouble. What counted as trouble was clear yet.

"This is nice and all, but I don't feel like what you did was right." Shirou turned his head on his pillow to see Rin staring back at him. "I mean using hypnosis to fool the landlord into letting us stay here for free seems wrong. That's all I'm saying."

"If you any better ideas, please share them." Rin sounded uncaring in her reply. "It's not like I enjoy using magecraft on people like that, but do you seriously see any other alternative? You were the one that pointed out that we don't have any money to spend. You should just be thankful that we got this place and the people in this Japan speak the same language we do."

Even Saber sat up. "Shirou, I have to agree with Rin on this one. While I do not approve of using dishonest means to take advantage of people, we are strangers to world. We have no means at the moment to make a living or have anyone we can rely on here. It's may not be right, but it is necessary."

There was no way of arguing against that. The facts were out in the open.

After finding the boarding house, which was about four blocks from the park, the group was welcomed in by the elderly couple that owned it. Archer had cloaked himself, making it look like the group consisted of only Shirou, Saber, and Rin. After brief introductions, Rin began influencing the couple with her magecraft. Hypnosis was a relative easy form of magecraft to perform. The only trouble was it had to be cast at regular intervals to keep the affected person under the magi's influence. As far as the couple was concerned, the three of them were students that had been living in the boardinghouse for months, going to one of the high schools farther in Tokyo.

The bedroom door opened, causing both Shirou and Saber to jump to their feet. Archer walked in, giving the pair an odd look. "It's only me. No need to be so jumpy."

Rin looked lazily at her Servant as he closed the door behind him. "How did your scouting go?"

The Servant gave a half hearted shrug, making Rin's eyebrow twitch. "I wouldn't really call it scouting. Sitting on a roof and watching out for danger is more around the lines of lookout duty." Rin growled at his smart ass remarks, earning a pleased smiled from Archer.

"Fine." Tohsaka spat. "How did your "lookout" go?"

Archer leaned up against the wall and casually gave his report. "Nothing suspicious as far as I could tell. A couple of civilians on the streets passed by, but no one stopped."

"Hmmm." Rin tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well since you're here, I think it's time to discuss a plan." Sitting up on her bed, she folded her hands on her lap. "Let's start with what we know. Besides being in a parallel world, we know virtually nothing else about our current situation. All of us saw the girl named Pandora before waking up here. Right now she's the only source of information we have."

"Shirou and I have already started discussing her." Saber informed. "Judging from what Shirou told me and what I heard from her, I think it's safe to assume she told us all the same thing."

Rin took a brief moment to think before nodding. "Alright, what information did she share with you?"

"We're not sure what everything she said means." Shirou explained. "She kept talking about Campiones and pieces. Neither me or Saber know what a "Campione" is, but the pieces she mentioned might be shards of the Holy Grail that got pulled through the portal."

Rin blinked. "So Pandora told you that too. I was sure she must have given each of us different bits of information. On any note, I do have to agree with you on assuming the pieces she talked about are the remnants of the Grail. If one piece sucked us here, the others could have followed the first and got dragged along through the portal."

"Now that leaves only two questions." Archer spoke up, entering the conversation from his spot on the wall. "Where are those pieces now and can they be used to return us to our world?"

Silence fell upon the room. It was the question that had been resting at the back of everyone's mind since they'd enter this familiar yet different world. How were they going to return home. Could they return home? These questions still remained unanswered.

"The Holy Grail fragments still contain large amounts of magical energy. If they really are in this world, they're liable to attract attention." Saber frowned. "Pandora did say that the Campione would try and obtain the pieces. Whoever they are, they must have some knowledge of magic in this world if these "Campione" wish to claim the shards."

"That moves us to phase two." The Tohsaka had her eyebrows narrowed while deep in thought, the gears visibly working up a plan.

The seriousness in Rin's voice reminded of Shirou of how she'd been during the Holy Grail War. She'd be far more cold and calculating back then, taking advantage of an opportunity as soon as one presented itself. The voice and eyes were the same now, but she thankfully lacked the edge that had made her a major opponent during the War.

Shirou stared at Rin. "What's phase two? I didn't even know we had a phase one."

"Well phase one was basically us talking during this meeting. You need to start with a plan to begin with. Phase two is the settling in stage."

"And by 'settling in' you mean...?"

Rin almost face palmed. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? We don't have any idea how long we'll be here. So we need to start adjusting to life here in the mean time. Finding a place of residence was the first step. The second step is finding an occupation and disappearing in with the crowd."

"But what about the shards? Aren't we suppose to search for them?"

"Of course we are. It's easier to search if we know the way of land. As it were, taking an occupation will give us a front to hide behind while we begin investigating leads."

"What of kind of occupations do you have in mind?" Saber asked.

"Oh it's something both Shirou and I have great experience doing." Rin replied with a knowing smile. "Some preparations are in order and you," she point directly at Saber, "are going to be apart of it..."

* * *

Bored. Bored was the right word to describe how Godou Kusanagi felt. That was a sign life was going back to normal, at least a normal as it could. Sure Erica had her desk scooted right next to his, earning heated glares from several of the male students, but that was just a part of his everyday life now. No point complaining about it.

The morning bell signaling the start of first period was due to ring any second. Students were taking their seats just as the homeroom teacher walked through the doorway. "Alright settle down and take your seats. I have an important announcement." Once everyone was seated and had their attention on her, she continued. "We will be having a new transfer student in Class A-2." She turn towards the door. "You can come in now."

The classroom went silent as the sliding door opened and in walked a young girl wearing the school's uniform. She had medium length blonde haired, that was tied in a low ponytail, and sharp green. She politely bowed to the classroom. "Hello, my name is Aeria Pentecost. I am a transfer student from Britain. Please treat me well."

The silence that dominated the classroom quickly fell into chaos. Both the male and female members were standing up from their desks and looking at the transfer student with excitement.

"Whoa she's so beautiful! She's even a European like Erica!"

"I can't believe how good of a figure she has, I'm so jealous."

"Do you think she has a boyfriend. If not, I would be happy to apply!"

Voices filled the classroom, drowning out the teacher's call for order. Aeria stood silently next to her, a confused look present on her fair face.

Godou looked at the new transfer student will interest. Having new students this late in the year was rare. The chances of them being a foreigner was even rarer. He could understand why the classroom was being so rowdy. She was beautiful. Her body was petite compared to Erica's, but she was none the less beautiful.

He glanced over to see Erica's reaction to the new student, but froze as soon as he did. With her arms crossed against her chest, Erica was looking at Aeria with narrowed eyes, her lips frowning. It wasn't a look of hatred or envy. It was more like a look of suspicion or distrust.

"Is something wrong, Erica?" Godou asked.

Erica blinked once she heard her name. Realizing the way she was acting, she quickly forced a smiled and waved her hands. "No no, it's fine! I was just caught up in thought is all."

"You sure? You were looking at that new transfer student with a frown."

"I was must daydreaming about something. I'll tell you about it later." Lightly laughing, she reached down into her bag and pulled out her school work. A sign the conversation was over.

That was weird. Erica was acting very...non Erica. She'd never looked at anyone with such a look before, even one of Godou's enemies. Adding the fact she was dodging the question only served to make Godou more suspicious.

Once the teacher finally got the classroom to settle down, she directed Aeria to a seat in the back. The British girl nodded without a word and slowly walked down the aisle towards her seat. When she walked by Godou, their eyes met for a brief moment. Those green eyes gave away no emotions, but once she passed by, Godou felt her presence remind him of someone or something. It was the presence her felt when he fought a Heretic God or a Divine Ancestor. A feeling you could never forget.

He peaked over his shoulder once Aeria taken her seat. The presence was gone. The air around her was now no different than that of a normal high school girl. What ever feeling was bugging Godou earlier, he shook off and focused on his studies. Being a student came first. Investigating odd feelings came second.

* * *

Archer stared out at the Tokyo skyline. It was around noon time, the sun was out, and a nice breeze flowed through the air. From his spot on top the Tokyo Skytree, Archer had the best view of sprawling metropolis. He could make out every person in the streets below him with his eagle like vision. Nothing could escape his watchful eye from up there.

Rin, Shirou, and Saber had left for their "occupation" earlier that morning. Rin had given Archer the order to go and scout out the city. The only problem was that they still had no leads.

Archer let out a heavy sigh. This whole situation he'd been tossed into was a great inconvenience, to say the least. He had no real desires or plans for the future, but getting thrown in a parallel world was still somewhat of an annoyance. He figured it was something more for his Master and the others. He had no idea how his younger self was taking this nor did he care. He would stay by Rin and protect her, as were the terms of Master and Servant. Any objectives beyond that did not exist.

A slight gust blew against Emiya's back.

"I thought I was the only one who came up here." A girl's voice caught the Heroic Spirit completely off guard. In a split second, Archer's instincts kicked in and he summoned his ebony bow. He knocked an arrow just as he turned around and brought the bow up in firing position.

"Huh?"

Less than five centimeters from the tip of his arrow was a young girl. She stared, unmoving, at the arrow aimed between her eyes. She tilted her head to the side as if confused. "Who are?"

"That's my line." Archer replied, not lowering his bow. "What's a little girl doing all the way up here?"

"Looks only show what's on the outside. Do you have any idea who you're are addressing?"

"Tch." Archer snorted. "I don't really give damn who are. It's clear as day though that you're no human. No normal human would be able to get up here, let alone sneak up on me."

The silver-haired girl was silent. Her face gave no sign of emotion or what she was thinking. There was a coldness around her that chilled even Archer to the bone. That coldness kept him from lowering his bow.

"Since you seem ignorant, allow me to enlighten." The silver-haired girl took a step back, causing Archer to tense. "I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Now identify who and what you are..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: Looking back at this chapter, I feel it probably looks rushed. I'm not good at writing descriptive settings, so I often try to get past the opening of new scenes and introductions as fast as possibly. I promise any future chapters will be written with better quality. This chapter is pretty much the poorest quality chapter that I will allow myself to write during this fic.**

**For those of you who are wondering why Rin and Shirou aren't with Saber, don't worry. I'll be explaining that next chapter. ****Also the first real fight scenes will begin next chapter, so that's something to look forward to.**

**Please favorite/follow and leave a review to let me know what you thought.**

**Later.**


End file.
